


Where Andrea Learns to Befriend

by Lucy112235



Series: etnuary!! [2]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: College AU, ETNuary, Fluff, Gen, Mandrea B, Platonic friendships, Timdrea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy112235/pseuds/Lucy112235
Summary: Andrea’s never been very good at making friends. Tim, her best friend, is the only one she’s ever really considered close with.It’s ironic how she finally made friends with the one person who’s just as socially awkward as her...
Relationships: Matt Haag & Andrea Brooks, Timothy DeLaGhetto & Andrea Brooks
Series: etnuary!! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587973
Comments: 14
Kudos: 14





	Where Andrea Learns to Befriend

**Author's Note:**

> DAY 2!! It’s Andrea day! I gave y’all some fluff to heal yesterday’s angst. Hope you enjoy!

Andrea Brooks sat at her desk, staring down hard at her psychology textbook. Her head hurt from all the reading, even if she was a studious person. She would never be that interested in psychology.

Well, studious might not be the right word. She liked books a lot and was quite curious, but never really cared for studying. 

_ Cognitive thinking… frontal lobe… brain damage... _

Her brain felt like it was melting in on itself. She had a test tomorrow. How was she going to get a good grade on that? 

Suddenly, her phone lit up. She picked up her cell phone and saw a message from her best friend, Timothy.

_ Hey! Studying again? _

She smiled to herself. She’d known Tim since the eighth grade. They’d been best friends ever since and he always knew how to cheer her up.

_ Yeah. What’s up? _

Tim started typing and Andrea returned to her textbook, trying to get her mind to focus. 

_ Got some1 I want u to meet. Library in 10?  _

She looked at the message in interest.  _ Who?  _ Tim was a lot more socially fluent than her. He could practically make friends with anybody. After all, he was dating Sierra Furtado, who was basically the polar opposite of him. Well, she only met her once, but that’s what she picked up. Sierra went to the arts college across the state.

_ See you there. _

She shut her textbook and slung her backpack over her shoulders. It only took her five minutes to get to the library from her dorm, but she was always excited to see Tim. He had an economics major while she had a psychology one, so they didn’t see each other often.

“Justine! I’m heading out!” Andrea yelled to her roommate, who was asleep in her room, probably. Andrea sighed and went to Justine’s room, opening the door. 

“Justine?”

The blonde shot up, an eye mask over her eyes. Andrea sighed.

“What? What’s going on?” Justine said groggily, lifting her eye mask over her face.

“I’m going to see Tim,” Andrea told her. “I should be back in an hour.”

She groaned. “Tim? Really? He’s the worst! Last time, he ate all the chicken parm!” 

Andrea playfully shot her a look. “He’s my friend, Justine. There’s pasta in the fridge.”

She shut her roommate’s door and stepped out of their dorm. From there, she ran down the hallway and out of the building. Her college’s campus was pretty, but far from her dream school. Some kids stood around, getting high, while others read under trees and chatted. She ran across multiple buildings until she came to the library. It was a tall, glass building with few kids inside.

Andrea pushed the doors open and greeted the school librarian, Ms. Maris. She looked awfully young to be working at a college, but she was very nice. She had long, blonde hair, a long dress, and a kind smile. 

“Hello, Ms. Maris,” Andrea greeted politely. 

“Oh, hello, Andrea!” Ms. Maris smiled. “Nice to see you again.” Another young woman, just a bit older than Andrea, walked in and kissed Ms. Maris’s forehead. 

“Hey, Riley,” she smiled at her. Ms. Maris blushed and Andrea took it as her cue to go into the library.

The library was Andrea’s favorite place on Campus. The bookshelves towered high and tall and were filled to the brim with literature. It was mostly quiet most hours, so she went into the back of the library where Tim and her sometimes met. She climbed the back ladder up to to the library balcony that looked over the field and plopped down with a book to wait for her friend.

“Hey!” Tim said, grinning as he stepped onto the balcony. Andrea jumped. Tim laughed.

“Don’t scare me like that!” She smiled. 

He shook his head back and forth. “No promises.”

A young man carefully climbed up onto the balcony. He had short, brown hair, brown eyes, and sort of dweebish clothing. He wore a bow tie and a jacket that looked like it may have belonged to an older relative. He looked around awkwardly.

“So guys, Andrea, this is Matt,” Tim gestured to the man. “And Matt, this is Andrea.” She smiles politely, looking off. Matt looked equally as uncomfortable.

“Oh, come on, you two!” Tim groaned. “I know you guys are super awkward, but you both love me! You can be friends!” Neither said a word. He sighed. “Fine. I’m going to leave for twenty minutes. Maybe then you’ll be less… stiff.” He hopped down from the balcony, not even taking the ladder, and all Andrea could hear after that was pounding footsteps and a loud cry of  _ “Timothy!”,  _ with a response;  _ “sorry, Ms. Mariiiissss!”  _

And then it was just the two of them. Her and some guy named Matt who she literally just met, on this balcony, and since she could tell they were both socially awkward. So they sat in silence for a long while, until Matt noticed the book tucked under her arm. 

“What’re you reading?” He peered down at the novel. 

She smiled. “Oh, uh, it’s  _ Moby Dick.  _ I’m re-reading it. I really liked it in high school.”

He grinned. “I love that book! You should’ve joined the book club in high school! You went to ETN High, right?” 

She nodded. “Yeah! I guess I was so busy hanging out with Tim that I never joined. What do you like to read?”

“Oh, everything,” Matt sighed happily. “Mostly the classics. Charles Dickens. Jane Austen. The works.” 

Andrea felt happiness rushing through her. As much as she loved Tim, now she had someone to talk about actual books with, not just magazines that Tim classified as “books”. 

The two talked for a long while. About all the books they loved, and eventually, their experiences on campus. Matt had taken a historical literature major, which seemed a lot more interesting than her major. By the time the twenty minutes were almost over, Andrea felt as if she’d made a lifelong friend.

“You know, I’ve been working on my own novel,” Matt said sheepishly. “I haven’t told anyone but you.” 

She smiled happily. “Oh, Matt! I’d love to read it! If that’s okay.” 

He nodded shyly and she scooched over to him. He handed her a binded book that looked to be around 400 pages. “Woah!” She laughed. “This is big!” 

“It’s still in the editing process,” he shrugged. She opened up the spinal cover and began reading, Matt reading along with her over her shoulder. She’d gotten a chapter in when Tim climbed up onto the balcony again. 

“Hey, guys!” He smiled. “You two falling in love over books? About what I expected.”

“Shut up,” Andrea playfully slapped him on the arm. “We were just talking.”

“Yeah,” agreed Matt. “Andreas really great, Tim. You should’ve introduced her earlier.” 

Tim grinned, already thinking of ways to set up his two friends...


End file.
